Coveted
by Future Mrs. Sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth can't stand waiting on that island for Will for another ten years. Her and Jack's paths cross and of course, being Captain Jack Sparrow, she is not exempt from his charms. So guess what happens? Yeah, love happens. But Will does not like this. A
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Guess what?? Another story from the Future Mrs. Sparrow!! All right, all right, enough applause now. So. My good friend Tasha asked me to write a story for her and so here's the beginning of it, love! It's Sparrabeth, obviously, as that's all I write, and here's the summery.**

**Elizabeth can't stand waiting on that island for Will for another ten years. Her and Jack's paths cross and of course, being Captain Jack Sparrow, she is not exempt from his charms. So guess what happens? Yeah, love happens. But Will does not like this. At all. So what'll he do?? You'll have to read and find out. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. And so, here it is.**

**Coveted  
By Future Mrs. Sparrow**

Elizabeth Turner sat on a piece of driftwood on the long, white sanded beach of Insert Island Name Here, her long mane of dark blonde hair blowing in the wind._ 2 months_, she thought wistfully._ 2 months I've been stuck on this bloody spit of land. 2 months since Will left me here to do...Lord knows what. 2 months of waiting. 9 years and 10 months yet to wait._She sighed, exasperated, and watched the sun slip out of the sky, seemingly into the sea. Before she could stop herself, her thoughts drifted towards a certain pirate captain. Not William Turner, her husband, undead Captain of the Flying Dutchman. No, her thoughts were currently occupied by another pirate captain. Another tanned, dreadlocked, drunken, cunning, smart, handsome, mysterious, able-to-think-on-his-feet pirate captain. Elizabeth sat on that beach thinking of the famous... the notorious... the notoriously famous Captain Jack Sparrow. She sighed once more, thinking of their last moments together.

Flashback

"It would never have worked out between us, Jack." she said, walking towards him. _Liar_, she chastised herself.  
"Keep tellin' yourself that, love." he'd said, smirking knowingly. Almost as if he'd known her true thoughts. _Maybe just one more kiss..._ She took a step towards him, but he held up his hands in front of him, preventing her from doing so.  
"Once was quite enough." he said, unknowingly piercing her heart with his words. Elizabeth nodded and slowly turned away._ I love you, Jack..._

End Flashback

"Oh, Jack..." Elizabeth moaned, laying down in the sand under the stars. "Why did I ever leave you? I shouldn't have married Will...I should have stayed with you. I wonder what you're up to..."

Meanwhile

The object of Elizabeth's thoughts sat in a dinghy with small black sails. Rum bottle in hand, wind blowing his trinket-laden dreadlocks back, sun shining in his face, Captain Jack Sparrow looked perfectly content with his life.  
But...looks can be decieving.

In actuality, the handsome pirate was brooding about how miserable his life currently was. _My ship is gone_, he thought moodily. _I want my ship back. I want it more than anything_. He opened his compass and watched the needle spin erratically.  
"So why," he muttered to himself, closing the compass. "Won't." He shook it. "This." He hit it a few times against the side of the dinghy. "WORK?" He shook it once more, than opened it, the needle continued to spin, but as Jack watched, it stopped spinning and pointed directly to his right.  
"Finally." He said. "A heading." And so, Jack adjusted the sails of his dinghy and set sail in the direction his compass was pointing. East.  
"And now." he said, uncorking a bottle of rum. "Bring me that horizon." He leaned back and took a long swig of his rum. "Bring me the Black Pearl."

Three Days Later

Jack opened his eyes to see an island looming ahead of him. Not a ship. An island. _What??_ He thought, fishing out his compass once more. He opened it and, sure enough, it was pointing directly at the island ahead of him. _Odd... Perhaps the Pearl's behind it?_ Confused as he was, Jack anchored the dinghy and climbed out, wading through the water, holding his hand up to his eyes, shading them from the sun as he took stock of his surroundings. _Well...Might as well look around. _So Jack began walking towards the trees.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth sat under the branches of a tree, peering out at the darkness around her. Her stomach growled, protesting at it's lack of food, and her mouth was paper dry, her throat scratchy, her head slightly light from lack of water. She was beginning to think that maybe Will didn't love her after all._ If he did, he would have left me on an island with more food and water. I ate the last of the bananas days ago, and now all I've got is his bloody chest with his bloody heart in it._ Around her, the wind began to blow and she shivered, rubbing her hands on her arms for warmth. _If only I had something to keep me warm_. Almost immediately, an image of Jack Sparrow sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her, sharing his warmth with her, popped into her mind. She sighed, then realized what she was thinking, and gasped, mentally scolding herself. Y_ou're a married woman, Elizabeth. You can't think things like that about a man who isn't your husband! ...Even if he is incredibly handsome...and sexy...mysterious...and that smirk... Oh, stop it!_

But no matter how much she told herself not to think such things, she just couldn't stop. Eventually, her eyelids grew heavy and she cautiously lay down in a bed she'd made out of moss and leaves.  
"I really ought to make a shelter for myself." she muttered. "What if it rains, or some huge scary animals comes out of the bushes?" Almost as if on cue, thunder rolled in the distance and the bushes directly across from where she was sitting began rustleing.  
"Bugger." she cursed aloud. "...I'm just going to stop talking now."

**OK! That's the first chapter! Tell me what ya'll thought! Like it? Love it? Absolutely despise it and want to run me out of town with pitchforks and torches? Click the little blue button below and let me know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special Thank You and Shout Out to Tasha, who gave me the idea for this story!**

**Disclaimer: sighs and droops shoulders**

**I don't remember if I put this in the last chapter, but it's raining in the story right now. Just so's ya know.**

Chapter Two

"Now that's the best idea I've heard in a long time." said an amused, masculine voice from the bushes that were rustling near where Elizabeth sat. Elizabeth automatically stiffened, eyes widening, desperately wishing for a gun...a sword... even a sharp stick...something to protect herself with.  
"Calm down." said the stranger, a trace of laughter in his voice. " S'only me, love." At the word "love" it occured to her to investigate the voice, and she slowly got up and walked toward the bushes. She reached out a trembling hand to part the bushes, but before she could, Captain Jack Sparrow popped out of them. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat or two.  
"Jack?" she said in disbelief. Jack smirked, which caused Elizabeth to blush, which caused Jack's smirk to grow.  
"Aye, it's me." he replied. Elizabeth stared at him, unable to react.  
"What?" he asked, smirking again. "Am I so devishly good looking that you're unable to move?"  
Yes. "No." she answered defensively. She thought quickly. "How do I know you're really you? It's dark... you could be an imposter!"  
" Fine. If you must, ask me something only the real Captain Jack Sparrow would know the answer to." Jack said, in a voice one would use when humoring an imaginative child. There was a long pause while Elizabeth thought of a suitable question.  
"All right." she said finally. "What is the Black Pearl?"

Now to anyone else, the answer to this question would have been the obvious. A ship. Jack Sparrow, however, knew better. Jack Sparrow knew exactly what she meant.  
"Simple." he said."She is freedom."  
"Oh, Jack, it is you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.  
"I told ya." Jack replied, laughing, and returning the hug.

"What're you doing here?" they asked eachother at the same time."  
"Well..." Elizabeth said, not believing he didn't know. "This is where Will left me to guard his heart for the next ten years, Jack."  
"What?" he asked in disbelief. "That bloody eunuch just... just left you here?"  
"That's...a rather harsh way of putting it." Elizabeth said. "But basically, yes." Jack furrowed his brow and shook his head, shocked.  
"He ought to be treatin' you better, Lizzie." he said. Elizabeth smiled.  
"Why's that?" she asked coyly.  
"I can't lose you." he said softly. Elizabeth's pulse quickened.  
"Why not?" she playfully asked him.  
"Because, Lizzie, I..." _This is it!!_ "...Voted you Pirate King. If you were to die, I'd have to take over the throne. And as nice as Captain Jack Sparrow: King of Pirates sounds, I really don't want to see any of those people ever again. I owe them all money."  
"Oh.." Elizabeth said, trying not to show her disappointment. A few moments of silence past. "Why are you here, Jack?"  
"No idea, love." he replied, pushing his now rain-soaked dreadlocks out of his eyes. "Was lookin' for the Pearl, and my compass led me here. Ya haven't seen her, have ya?"  
"Sorry, Jack. I haven't seen anyone in two months." Jack sighed, placing his head on his hand. More silence.  
"Jack?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What does your compass point to for you?"  
"Darlin', I would love to answer your question, but first, I suggest gettin' outta the rain." he said quickly.  
"But...Jack, there isn't any shelter."  
"Never heard of a cave, love?" he asked, offering a hand to Elizabeth. She took it apprehensivly, and followed him through the trees.  
"A cave?" she asked, her high society blood taking over for a moment.  
"A cave." he answered.

Later

"But, Jack." Elizabeth moaned, as a tree branched hit her in the face. "I don't understand. Why can't we just go on the Pearl?"  
"Told ya, darlin." Jack grunted, pulling the branch back so she could keep walking. "I don't have it."  
"But where is it?" she asked, shrieking as a large branch fell right in front of them. Jack put his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her forward.  
"Barbossa took it." he answered shortly. "Whilst Gibbs was asleep and I was...enjoying myself...in Tortuga. By the way, did you know Tortuga is spanish for turtle? Watch that root, love."  
"That was random." Elizabeth laughed, jumping over the root. "And no, I don't know much spanish. French and Latin, but only "Hello." in spanish."

Just then, the wind picked up and there was a large clap of thunder right over their heads. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed Jack's arm, eyes wide with fear.  
"Calm down, Lizzie." Jack said, rubbing her back soothingly. "The thunders not gonna hurt ya. There's a cave just up there, see?" Elizabeth looked to where he was pointing, and nodded, walking toward the dark hole that was to be their shelter.

Elizabeth sat down on a rock, watching Jack tear off his wet coat and throw it on the ground, and look around. Seeing some sticks on the floor, he bent down and began gathering them into a pile.  
"Lizzie, look in my coat and see if I have any matches." he said, arranging to sticks to be burnt. Elizabeth stood up and slowly waked over to where he'd dropped his coat. she began searching his pockets, and eventually held up a pack of matches in triumph.  
"Give 'em here, love." Jack said, wakling over, hand outstretched. She gave him the matches and held up something else she'd found in his many pockets.  
"What's this?" she asked. Jack glanced on it and crouched down.  
"A map." he attempted striking a match, and it lit. "Yes!"  
"To what?"  
"What?" he asked absentmindely, blowing on the glowing embers.  
"A map to what?"  
"Fountain of Youth. Aqua de Vida." he said. "there's more than one way to live forever. And..."  
"A-a-a-achoo!" Jack looked at Elizabeth in concern.  
"Bless you." he said. "You all right, Lizzie?"  
"Yes." Elizabeth sniffed. It then occured to Jack that Elizabeth was shivering, and had been walking around in the rain in that ridiculously thin dress.  
"Bugger." he cursed softly. "Come here by the fire, darlin." Elizabeth came over and sat next to Jack. After several minutes, however, Elizabeth shivered more violently. Jack glanced at his coat, but it was still wet.  
"Lizzie." Elizabeth looked at Jack, surprised to see him looking at her with...was that..._care_ in his eyes?  
"You've gotta get warm, love." Elizabeth nodded and shifted closer to Jack as he wrapped his arms around her. He grinned as she melted into her and sighed, closing her eyes. One of his hands was on her stomach, and he gently rubbed her stomach with it._ How do I tell her?_

He could feel the warmth of her skin through her dress and yet she still shivered. He raised his hand up to her forehead; it felt as if it was on fire.  
"I think you've got a fever, Lizzie." he said softly, his hand resuming it's stomach rubbing. She nodded and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Jack, Elizabeth still in his arms, leaned back against a large rock, and watched the fire. It's almost hypnotic, he thought drowsily. He was just dozing off when Elizabeth sat up.  
"Jack?" she asked, turning to face him.  
"Hm?" Jack grunted, eyes still closed.  
"Can...I tell you something?" she asked timidly. Jack opened his eyes.  
"'Course you can, Lizzie."  
"Amo tu." she said softly. Jack stared at her.  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
"It's Latin." she laughed.  
"For what?" Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
"I love you."

****

There's the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick update!! Yay!! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I love you guys!! hands out virtual rum flavored cookies You all like rum, right?**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Three**

**Jack stared at Elizabeth in disbelief.  
"C...Come again?" he stuttered.  
"I love you, Jack. I've loved you since the day you saved me from drowning four years ago. Since you showed me how ridiculous corsets are. I never should have married Will. I love him, Jack, I do, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you." Jack continued to stare at her, not believing his luck. She's in love with me? Yes!! There is a God!! But...Wait...  
"But...Lizzie... You're married. To William. The captain of the Flying Dutchman. Who would kill us, or more specifically, me, if he saw us even like this." He gestured to the fact that she was sitting in between his legs, with his arms around her.  
"Who cares about Will?" she cried. "I. Love. You. Jack!"  
"This isn't the fever talking is it?" he asked after a few moments. Elizabeth glared at him. "Guess not."  
"Jack. I love you. Do... Do you love me?" Jack sighed and ran his hands through his trinket laden dreadlocks.  
"Jack?" Elizabeth said softly. "Please say something."  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry but...I really can't say that to you."  
"Oh..." Elizabeth said, tears in her eyes. "Ok..." She made to push herself into a standing position, but Jack grabbed her hand.  
"Get back here." he said, pulling her back into his lap. "I'm a pirate. I pillage, plunder, rifle and loot...I don't talk about my feelings...So just...let me...show you." That said, Jack covered her mouth with his own. Elizabeth responded immediately, rather fiercely at that, enjoying the taste and feel of his lips. They were chapped and dry, yet soft at the same time, and they tasted like rum, a bitter, intoxicating taste. Jack licked her lips slightly, begging for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing Jack's tongue to enter her own mouth, which it did, eagerly. He searched every crevice, every nook and cranny of her mouth with his tongue. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure, and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack smiled into Elizabeth's mouth, and pulled her closer. After several moments of said extremely passionate kissing, they reluctantly broke apart, due to the necessity of oxegyn. Breathing heavily, and slightly light headed, Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her to him.  
"Jack?" Elizabeth said, tracing circles on his knee with her finger.  
"Aye, love?" he replied huskily.  
"What do we tell Will? We'll have to tell him sooner or later."  
"Aye, love, ya should."  
"Me?" Elizabeth squeaked. "You won't help me?"  
"Oh, I'll be there, and I'll stop him from doing anything stupid, but he's your husband, Lizzie."  
"When do I tell him?"  
"When the opportune moment presents itself, darlin', and I'll be right there beside you."  
"Jack?"  
"Yes, princess?" Elizabeth smiled at the pet name.  
"What does the compass point to for you?" she asked, repeating her question from earlier, while absentmindedly playing with one of his rings.  
"You, pirate princess." He said fondly. "It's always pointed to you." Elizabeth smiled and continued to play with his ring. It was plain compared to the other ones, gold with white swirls covering it's surface.  
"Ya like it?" he murmured in her ear.  
"It's beautiful." she replied, twirling it a bit on his finger. Jack removed it from his own hand and placed it on Elizabeth's left ring finger. She gasped and turned to look at Jack.  
"Consider it a promise." he said. "A promise to never ever let anything happen to the beautiful Lizzie Sw..." he paused and looked at Elizabeth.  
"Swann." she finished for him.**

**Just a bit of fluff for ya'll! Yay!! I love fluffiness!! Leave a review!!**

**hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!! Another quick update!! cheers So... Yeah. Here ya go! Jack is kinda OOC in the beginning, and I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer:...Yeah...**

**Chapter Four**

"Sail away with me, Lizzie." were the words that greeted Elizabeth the next morning.  
"What?" Elizabeth asked sleepily, running a hand through her wild hair.  
"Sail away with me." Jack repeated. "Leave this island. With me. We can get the Pearl back, sail to the Fountain of Youth and live together. Forever." He clasped Elizabeth's hands in his own and looked her in the eyes. "Please, Lizzie. You can't stay here. One night in the rain and you get a fever. I can't leave here without you by my side."  
"But...Will..."  
"Doesn't need to know anythin' just yet. We'll tell him. Odds are we'll run into the Flying Dutchman at some point. And you can be back here for that one day."  
"The heart..."  
"Bring it. We'll keep it safe. _Together_. Please Lizzie."  
"All right Jack." Elizabeth said, standing up. "I'll come with you."  
"Brilliant!" Jack said, standing up as well. "Let's get off this bloody godforsaken spit of land." He began walking towards the beach, and Elizabeth started to follow , but stopped suddenly, swaying slightly on her feet.  
"Lizzie?" Jack asked, concerened, walking back towards her. "What's wrong, princess?"  
"I'm...dizzy..." she said slowly, placing a hand on her forehead.  
"When's the last time you ate something?" he asked.  
"I don't know..." Elizabeth shrugged. "A week or so ago?"  
"A week?" Jack cried in shock. She nodded. "Why?"  
"The food was gone." she said matter- of- factly.  
"Right." Jack said. "I've changed me mind. We're not goin' anywhere until you eat something." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and continued walking to the beach.  
"But, Jack, the food's gone."  
"Ever had sushi?"

Meanwhile, On the Flying Dutchman

Elizabeth's husband, William Turner, stood at the helm of his ship, the Flying Dutchman. His brown hair was pulled out of his face with a gray bandana, and he wore a shirt that was open at the chest, revealing a long jagged scar made from having his heart cut out and put in a chest.

Young Will, or "The Whelp" as Jack referred to him, had a job to do. And it wasn't black smithing, as he'd wanted. His job, as captain of the Flying Dutchman, was to ferry dead souls to the "other side." A very glamorous job indeed. But someone had to do it. And it wasn't like he'd had a choice. It wasn't like he'd chosen to get stabbed in the chest by Davy Jones. He also hadn't asked Jack to make him(Will) stab Davy Jones' heart, killing him and making him take his place. But he had gotten stabbed, Jack had made him stab the heart, and he had taken Davy Jones' place.

He now leaned against the wheel of his ship and called for his first mate, who also happened to be his father, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner.  
"Father. I want to go to the island where we left Elizabeth. I want to check on her."  
"But, William." Bootstrap answered, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Ye cannot step on land."  
"You can. You can bring her to me. I need to see her." Bootstrap sighed, but nodded.  
"If ye cannot go two months without yer missus, how are ye to last ten years?"  
"I'll check on her regularly. Let's go."  
"Aye, Let's set sail for Isle de Amor."

Continuing the Sparrabethiness

Jack glared at Elizabeth, who was sitting on the sand, laughing at him.  
"Not as easy as it looks, ya know." he called from where he was, waist deep in water. "Why don't ya come in here and try catching a fish with a stick?" Elizabeth shook her head, still laughing.  
"I'm good, thanks." she said. Jack stuck his tongue out at her, then looked back down into the water. Seeing a flash of silver, he wildly stabbed downward with his sharpened stick and brought up...  
"Who bloody throws their _shoes_ overboard??" he asked in frustration, ripping off the ladies shoe he'd "caught" and throwing it back in the water. He peered into the water, and waited patiently, when a voice said softly in his ear,  
"There's one." He jumped and turned to see Elizabeth pointing directly behind him. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pressed the fishing stick into it.  
"If I move I'll scare it." he whispered. "You can do it, princess." Elizabeth nodded and swiftly stabbed downward. Jack then took the stick from her and brout it to the surface, along with a large silver fish.  
"You did it, Lizzie." he said happily. "Ya caught a bass." He wrapped one arm around her waist and began walking back to shore. Once there, he stuck the stick in the sand so that it stood straight up and picked up a large sharp rock.  
"Ya wanna learn how to gut it?" he asked with a wink. And poor, naive Elizabeth, always eager to learn something new, agreed.

Later

"Ew!!" Elizabeth screamed, as Jack cut into the belly of the fish, spilling the contents all over the sand. "Oh my God, Jack!! That is **_disgusting!!"  
_**"Yep." Jack agreed, pulling out the intestines of the poor fish. Elizabeth clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.  
"Wanna try?" Jack asked, holding up the now bloody rock.  
"No."  
"C'mon. Ain't that bad." Jack walked toward her, holding out the rock.  
"Get away from me!!" Elizabeth shrieked, running towards the water. Jack dropped the rock and took off after her, laughing. She got to knee length water before Jack caught her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close to him, causing her to scream with laughter.  
"Gotcha!!" he cried. He spun her around so she was looking at him, and tightened his hold on her. "Yer mine now." he said softly. Elizabeth smiled and held up her left hand, Jacks ring glittering in the sunlight.  
"I'll always be yours." she said. Jack grabbed the hand held up in front of his face and pressed it to his lips, never breaking eye contact with Elizabeth. She smiled again and threw her arms around Jack's neck. She was just about to lightly kiss his lips when he stopped her, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.  
"You should eat that fish so we can get going." Elizabeth groaned and placed her head on Jack's chest for a moment before looking back up at him.  
"But it looks absolutely horrid!"  
"Looks can be deceiving, Lizzie." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to where they'd left the now mutilated fish. Elizabeth made a face and nearly gagged as Jack broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth.  
"See?" he said, breaking off a smaller piece. "Not so bad. Now you try." Elizabeth shook her head firmly and Jack eyed her playfully.  
"The Pirate King, backing down from a challenge?" Elizabeth glared at him and snatched the piece of raw fish from Jack's hand, causing him to smirk. Elizabeth chewed her lip for a moment, and then hesitantly put it in her mouth. Jack watched her chew, then asked expectantly, "Well? How is it?"  
"You know, actually," Elizabeth replied. "It's not that bad."  
"Told ya!" Jack said, breaking off a bigger piece and handing it to her. "Let's get outta here. Eat on the way." Elizabeth nodded and went to follow Jack, but shrieked and abruptly ran back into the trees, shouting behind her "Forgot the heart!"  
Once Elizabeth had joined him again, Jack took the chest from her and placed his hand on her waist, leading her to their current, and slightly pathetic, mode of transportation. Elizabeth looked at Jack incrediously.  
"That's it?That's definetely _not_ the Black Pearl."  
"Love, that is a dinghy. My ship is magnificent and fierce and huge...ish...and as I've said, gone." Jack climbed in and held out his hand to help Elizabeth climb in. They sat down and Jack pulled out his compass.  
"Which way?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at the needle of the compass. It pointed straight at her. Jack placed a hand on her thigh and tried again, watching the needle spin to the south.  
"Excellent." said Jack, adjusting the sails and pulling Elizabeth closer to him. He could never seem to have her close enough.  
"Let's get the Pearl back, princess."

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!! So sweet!! Ewww... I hated writing about the fish, but it just seemed hilarious at the same time...lol...review mates!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all!! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed... Review for this chapter please!! Ya wanna flame me? I'm fire proof baby. Flame away. **

**This chapter really doesn't have anything to do with the plot until the very end. It's mostly just fluff.**

**By the way: In this story, Will and Elizabeth did not... do anything. Elizabeth is still a virgin. 'Kay?**

Disclaimer: The very minute I get enough money to buy out Disney, you'll be the first to know.

Chapter Five

Elizabeth yawned and turned to look at the sleeping man next to her. How does he manage to sleep on the hard wood floor of a dinghy? She smiled and gently pushed a few stray dreadlocks out of her way, closed her eyes and laid a light kiss on Jack's lips. Her eyes flew open in surprise, however, when Jack returned the kiss. Elizabeth pushed back from him and eyed him in mock anger.  
"What?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Faker." she said accusingly. Jack shook his head, eyes sparkling in amusement.  
"Light sleeper." he corrected.  
"Ah."  
"And what a beautiful sight to wake up to." Jack said in a husky voice as he pulled her back to him. He covered her mouth with his own, and moaned in pleasure as she slowly moved her hands from the back of his neck to his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his skin. He skillfully flipped them over so that he was on top of her, balancing his weight on his hands on either side of her head. Deepening the kiss, he slipped a rough and callused, yet somehow gentle, hand under the hem of Elizabeth's dress, and her undergarments, laying it right above her most private part. Elizabeth gasped, and moaned Jack's name into his mouth. Jack gently stroked her for a moment, then inserted a finger into her, causing her to arch her back and gasp. Jack's lips followed where his hands had been, kissing her with hot, open mouthed kisses. Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, tilting her head back slightly. Jack quickly undid the buttons on his breeches, which had become unbearably tight, then placed another kiss on Elizabeth's lips before lifting her dress up higher, out of his way. He was reaching for her undergarments when Elizabeth came to her senses.  
"Jack." she moaned. Jack, taking this as an encouragement rather than an attention-grabber, continued.  
"No, Jack!" she said more clearly this time, grabbing his hand. "I can't do this. Not here."  
"Why not?" Jack asked, dissapointed.  
"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. I really really _really_ want to keep going..."  
"But?"  
"But... we're on a dinghy. My first time has to be special, Jack." Jack looked at her skeptically for a moment.  
"What's the real reason, love?"  
"I'm... I'm scared, Jack."  
"Scared? Of me? Darlin' ya don't have to be scared of me. I'm not gonna do anything bad to ya." Jack said, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
"No, not of you, Jack. More of..." she hesitated.  
"Go on, Lizzie." he said gently. Elizabeth looked up at him.  
"Jack... Will you hold me for a moment?" Jack smiled and rolled over, gathering her in his arms and lightly stroking her hair.  
"Now what's got ya scared, princess?"  
"This is going to sound silly...but...the pain. I've heard that it really hurts your first time." she said softly.  
"Oh, Lizzie." Jack chuckled, hugging her closer. "Is that all?" She nodded.  
"Don't worry, darlin'" he murmured into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "We can wait until you're ready."  
"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said. "You'd do that for me?"  
"I'd do anything for you." he said seriously. Elizabeth sighed happily and closed her eyes, laying her head on Jack's chest.  
"You and Will... You never..."  
"No, Jack. We didn't do anything." Jack nodded, and watched Elizabeth as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you, Lizzie." Jack murmured, when he thought Elizabeth was asleep. Suddenley, she was wide awake.  
"What was that?" she asked, sitting up quickly. Jack's eyes widened.  
"Nothing."  
"What'd you say?"  
"Nothing."  
"Jaaaaaaack." Elizabeth whined.  
"Fine." Jack said, unable to stand her big, brown eyes. "I said, 'I love you, Lizzie'"  
"Oh, Jack." she replied, laying her head on his chest once more.  
"I love you, too."

Later

Elizabeth glanced back at Jack from where she was sitting at the front of the dinghy. He was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the small mast, his feet resting on the edge of the dinghy, staring at the compass resting in his hands. Feeling Elizabeth's gaze on him, he glanced up at her, meeting her eyes. He raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head, causing Jack to stick out his lower lip, pouting. Elizabeth snorted, turning her head away from him, laughing to herself, and looked out at the sea. It was a chilly day, with the sun shining brightly, but with a strong with blowing, pushing them in the right direction, causing slightly higher, whitecapped waves. She continued to stare out at the waves, lulled into a sense of calmness by their rythmetic pounding against the side of the dinghy. She sighed, and leaned against the wood, closing her eyes. She tried to sleep, but was unable to, as she could feel someone staring at her. She chuckled to herself and opened one eye, intending to scold Jack for keeping her awake. Her vision, however, was blocked by a curtain of her own hair in her face. She tried to push it out of her eyes, but the way the wind was blowing, towards the back of her head, kept pushing it back. Impatiently, Elizabeth sat up, and leaned down, reaching for the hem of her dress, and began tearing it, but one of Jack's hands covered her own, stopping her. She glanced up at him, confused, but Jack just smiled, and gently pulled her towards him. She obeyed, getting up and carefully walking towards him, sitting down in front of him, nestling herself between his legs, with her back to him. Jack began running his hands through her hair, combing it lovingly with his fingers, ridding it of tangles. His fingers tingled Elizabeth's scalp, and she closed her eyes, shivering slightly in pleasure. Seeing this, Jack smirked and let one of his hands drift down to her shoulder, rubbing it gently, before continuing to run them both through her hair. Once he was sure it was as smooth as he could get it, he split her hair into three parts, and began braiding. In, out, over, under, he weaved her hair, continuing until he reached the very end. Once he'd stopped braiding, he reached up and untied his bandana from his head, attatching it to the end of her braid, keeping her hair in place. Elizabeth, sensing he was done, then moved herself from between his legs to on top of them. Jack grinned, flashing his golden teeth at her, and wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to lean back against him, sighing happily. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them, broken eventually by Elizabeth.  
"Jack?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How much longer?"  
"Until?"  
"We find the Pearl."  
"Well, I dunno, princess. I don't even know where' we're goin'. I'm just followin' my compass."  
"So... you mean that we could be stuck on this dinghy for days?"  
"Days. Weeks. Months, possibly."  
"Months? Jack, I don't want to be on a dinghy for months!"  
"Nor do I, Lizzie." Jack answered. Elizabeth pouted, widening her already large brown eyes.  
"Couldn't we just steal a ship?"  
"Comandeer." Jack corrected her gently. "It's comandeer."  
"Couldn't we just comandeer a ship?" Jack sighed and took his hat off, running his hands through his dreadlocks.  
"I dunno, Lizzie." he said wearily. Elizabeth nodded and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes. Jack, suddenely exhausted, leaned his head against the mast and fell instantly asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Elizabeth!" Bootstrap Bill's cry echoed throughout the island. "Elizabeth Turner!!" There was no answer.  
"Right." Bootstrap said to himself. "I've searched this entire island. Twice. No sign of Missus Turner." He walked back to the longboat he'd rowed to shore in, utterly baffled.  
"Why ain't she here?" he asked aloud. "William ain't gonna like this. William ain't gonna like this at all."

**And there's the end of the chapter!! :D I really hope you all liked it. Review, mates! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have an announcement. I'm leaving for this really fancy music camp in a few days, and so I'm terribly sorry, but until July 6th when I get back, no updates. I'm taking my notebook though so that as soon as I get back I'll have lots of lovely updates for you. Thanks for your time!**

**hugs**

**Future Mrs. Sparrow**


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what?? I mailed a chapter to my sister to post online for you guys!! Yes, I just love you that much!! I don't think I'll do it again, though. She's not very internet-ish so if there are errors, I apologize. Review, loves, review!!

Chapter Six

_"What??" Bootstrap Bill flinched as his son yelled. "What do you mean she's not there??" Will said. "Of course she's there! Where else could she be?? I left her __here_!"

"Well.." Bootstrap said softly. "Maybe… Maybe she left with someone?"

"But who would she…" Will trailed off. "Jack."

"Eh?"

"Jack. Jack Sparrow. Maybe he knows something."

"But… how d'ya know where to find him."

"Tortuga. We'll start there." Will said. "And we won't stop till we find him."

"Aye, son." Bootstrap said. "Tortuga."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Jack, isn't that Tortuga we're heading towards?" Jack turned and looked in the direction that Elizabeth was pointing.

"So it is." Jack said, taking a gulp of rum. Or he would have, if it wasn't empty.

"Good thing too." he added, throwing the empty bottle overboard. "That was the last of my rum supplies."

"Is that _all _you think of, Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"What's with the formalities, Miss. Swann?" Jack asked in return.

"Is it?" she pressed.

"'Course not." Jack said. "Think about it quite a lot, but it's not _all _I think about."

"What _do _you think about?" Elizabeth asked, crossing one leg over the other. "I always try to guess, but it's hard, with you hiding behind your fake-drunken state."

"And just what makes you think it's fake?" Jack asked, offended. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious. I've seen you when you actually were drunk, remember?"

"Aye…" Jack said, smiling at the memory of the two of them, arms linked, dancing around a fire, singing and laughing. "I remember. And…?"

"_And _when I got you drunk, you started rambling on about a ship not being a keel and a hole and deck and sails, but freedom."

"I talk like that anyway." Jack said, defensively.

"Just answer my question, Jack." Elizabeth said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"All right, all right." Jack chuckled. "Calm down love."

"I think about rum, yes. But I also think about the Black Pearl. I think about you, Lizzie." he began, tenderly pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Think about you a lot, every chance I get. But I think about a lot of other things, too."

"Such as?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued.

"Such as, my past, my childhood, my stupid father, my adoring mother, my life before pirating, basically. Oh, and books. I like to think about books."

"Books?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment.

"Aye, books. I love books. Bet you're shocked." he added, seeing the look on her face.

"……You can _read?!" _

"_Yes_, I can _read_!" Jack said, hurt. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not stupid."

"Sorry…" Elizabeth said softly. "What do you like to read."

"Shakespeare, mostly, believe it or not."

"I love Shakespeare!! A Mid Summer's Night Dream is my favorite!" Elizabeth said. "Or Romeo and Juliet! Or Macbeth. Or.. Or…"

"Taming of the Shrew? Hamlet? Richard III?" Jack suggested.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Also read some biographies occasionally. Get a kick out of The Life of a Legend by a Mr. Joseph Black."

"What's it about?"

"Me." Jack said, laughing. "All lies, though, which I find hilarious."

"Tell me about your life, Jack."

"Rather morbid subject…"

"Please? I used to read about you all the time when I was young, but the books only told me all the glamorous things. The crimes and such. Please, Jack?"

"All right, darlin'." Jack said, smirking. "If I bore you, stop me." Elizabeth nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Lizzie, when I was born, I was, shockingly enough, completely innocent. Like most children, I was noisy, obnoxious, spoiled, and loved my mother more than anything. Amazing woman, she was, Lizzie. Absolutely amazing. She'd make enough food for an army every day, clean our entire house, go out and get more food to make the next day, and still be there to say good night to me."

"She sounds wonderful, Jack." Elizabeth said, smiling. "Will I ever meet her?"

"No, Liz." Jack said sadly. "Ya won't. She died a long time ago."

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said in an understanding voice, blinking back tears. "I'm so sorry."

"S'allright, darlin'." Jack said with a sad smile. "She was killed. One day, when I was fifteen, I was at the market not far from our house, getting… a chicken or something, for our supper. I'd been gone for not even an hour. When I got back with that bloody bird, I walked into our kitchen, just in time to see my mother get shot. Right in the heart. Died before she'd hit the ground."

"Jack…" Elizabeth moaned.

"Please don't cry, Lizziebeth." Jack said softly, pulling her into his lap. "Anyway… got a good look at the bastard who shot 'er before he ran off. Day after it happened, I set out to find 'im, to get revenge. So I stowed away on a ship headed for Tortuga. Figured I could find a decent captain there, willin' to help me. And I definitely did. A young captain, who was very kind to me, and definitely eager to help me find this guy. Ironically enough, he was after this bastard too. Stole something of his. Can ya guess who the captain was?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Captain Joshamee." Jack said.

"Captain Josha… Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said, laughing." Practically raised me after my mum died. Anyway, we found the whelp together, hunted him down and killed him."

"Did you ever find out why he shot your mother?" Elizabeth asked softly. Jack shook his head.

"Probably he wanted to take something from the house and she wouldn't let 'im."

"What about your father? Why didn't he help you find this man?"

"My father wasn't home very much, love. He was always at sea. Came home for maybe a week at a time. Always begged him to stay longer, for my mothers sake. Couldn't stand to see her so upset. I never got along with him very well."

"Will I ever meet him?" Elizabeth asked, burying her face into the crook of Jack's neck.

"Unfortunately, you already have."

"I have?" Elizabeth's head flew up. "When? Where?"

"Shipwreck City. Day I voted you Pirate King."

"Who is he?"

"Barbossa introduced him. 'I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code.'"

"Captain Teague is your father?"

"Aye."

"But…"

"Lizzie, as much as I enjoy talking about my father," Jack said sarcastically. "We're at Tortuga."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"William, we're pullin' into Tortuga." Bootstrap Bill said, turning to look at his son from the helm.

"Excellent." Will said, walking toward his father. "Go ashore, take a few trustworthy crewmates with you. Search everywhere, all the bars, taverns, hotels, anywhere you'd think him to be. If anyone could help me find Elizabeth, it's him with his compass."

"Aye, William." Bootstrap said, going off to find a few unoccupied crewmates.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Lizzie." Jack voice said from somewhere behind her. Elizabeth stopped and turned around, shocked at what she saw. Jack was at least ten feet behind her, walking slower than usual, his drunken sashay disappeared, his boots dragging in the dust.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, love." Jack said, smirking.

"Then, come on!" Elizabeth said, walking ahead once more. "We've still got three taverns, four bars, and two whore houses to check. Barbossa must be here somewhere!"

"Lizzie, wait!" Jack said, placing a hand around her upper arm. "Darlin' we've been walking around this town all afternoon. As much as I hate to admit it, ol' Jack's exhausted. What say we check into a hotel for the night, eh?"

"I don't know, Jack." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"Liz, come on…" Jack said, pulling her gently out of the way of two drunk pirates weaving their way down the street, singing loudly. "You're tired, too, love." He gestured to the fact that she had wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "We can look more in the morning. Besides, sun's settin' and this town gets more dangerous at night."

"All right, Jack." Elizabeth said slowly. "Which hotel?"

"Follow me, love." Jack said, grabbing her hand. "I'll even let ya share a room with me." he added, winking at her.

"Jack." Elizabeth said sharply.

"Not like that, love." Jack said, quickly. "I don't want ya to be in a room alone, not in this town."

"No, Jack!" Elizabeth said, tugging his sleeve.

"I _know _you're perfectly capable of defending yourself, princess, but trust me, you'll want to stay near me."

"Are you _that _oblivious?" Elizabeth cried in frustration. "Look!!"

"At what?" Jack asked. Elizabeth cupped his chin in her hand and turned his head.

"Oh." he said.

Jack darted into a side alley, pulling Elizabeth after him. Elizabeth started to talk, but Jack shook his head, straining his ears.

"Cap'n says we're to be back on the ship by tomorrow night." a familiar voice said. "We're settin' sail early next morning."

"Thought we was leavin' tomorrow morning." argued another familiar voice.

"Pintel and Ragetti." Jack whispered.

"No it's morning' after."

"Shut up." said a third voice.

"Marty!" Elizabeth whispered.

"We're leavin' day after tomorrow." Marty said, leading them to the nearest bar.

"Well." Jack said softly. "That was randomly helpful." Elizabeth nodded.

"We know Barbossa's here." she said.

"And when they're leavin'-" he added.

"And now we can go to bed-"

"And commandeer the Pearl tomorrow morning!" Jack finished, grabbing Elizabeth's hips and whirling her around. Once he set her down, Jack captured Elizabeth's lips with his own.

"Let's get some rest, my love." Jack said, leading her out of the alley. As they left, Bootstrap Bill stepped out of the shadows, where he'd hidden when Jack and Elizabeth came running in.

"Oh boy…" he said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back from caaampp?? That's right!! ME!! yay!! It was awesome, but I'm glad to be home.. and I have lots and lots of lovely updates for you!! **

**DID YOU KNOW...Johnny Depp MADE UP the word "savvy?" **

**Spoiler: Someone has a weakness...**

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing. sigh**

Chapter Seven

Bootstrap Bill stood in that dark alley for quite a while, unsure what he should do next. Should he go straight to Will and report what he had seen? Or should he talk to Jack and Miss. Elizabeth first and find out their side of the story?  
In the end, it was his conciense that won, and he set off in the direction Jack and Elizabeth had gone in, walking at a brisk pace. Spotting a hotel, he ducked into it, sighing in relief when he discovered Jack and Elizabeth at the desk, talking to the owner. From where he was standing, Bootstrap could see and hear the happenings without being seen or heard himself.  
"One room, please." Jack said, pulling out a bag of coins and placing it on the book the owner had been reading.  
"Two rooms, actually." Elizabeth interjected.  
"What?" Jack said, turning to look at her.  
"Women need privacy, Jack."  
"Very well, two _connected_ rooms, please." Jack said, grinning at the owner.  
" 'Ere you are." said the owner, a short, balding man, handing them each a key.  
"Thanks very much." Jack said, waving his hand in a sort of salute before turning away from him. Elizabeth followed him, nodding her thanks at the owner. Bootstrap Bill discreetly, but casually followed them at a distance. He got to the bottom of the staircase they headed up before turning around and going back to the desk. It was late. He'd get a room and talk to them in the morning.  
"Room, please." he said to the owner, handing him some coins.  
"'Ere ya go." Boostrap nodded his thanks.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Get some sleep, Lizzie, love." Jack said as they reached their rooms. "We'll comandeer the Pearl early tomorrow." Elizabeth nodded sleepily, eyelids halfway closed, barely registering what he had said. Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers.  
"G'night, princess." he murmured softly.  
"Good night, Jack." Elizabeth whispered back. Jack lowered his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
"Go to bed." he said, breaking away from her and opening his door. Elizabeth nodded, and opened her door, walking into her room.

It was a small room, but it was plesant enough, with a large bed and an armchair in the corner. Elizabeth crossed over to the window, and parting the curtains, looked out at the town of Tortuga. Jack was right, it got more dangerous at night. From where she stood, Elizabeth saw sailors and pirates stalking the streets, could hear fights ensuing in the many taverns surrounding the hotel they were in , saw men with their arms wrapped around women, leading them in hotels, including the one she and Jack were in. Elizabeth shuddered slightly, and closed the curtains, walking away from teh windo. Suddenely, the large bed in the middle of the room looked very inviting, and Elizabeth kicked off her shoes, climbing under the blankets. Her head sank into the pillow, the blankets were warm, and Elizabeth soon fell fast asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_"You stole her!" Will screamed loudly. "She was married to me and you stole her! Can't you control yourself for once? I thought you were my friend!"  
"Now, William..." Jack began, but Will interrupted him, pulling out his sword. Jack raised an eyebrow and pulled out his own sword, crossing blades with Will.  
"Put it away, boy." he said threateningly. Will scowled, and without warning, attacked, bringing his sword down upon Jack's. Jack grunted as they parried.  
"I did not steal her." Jack argued, pinning Will's sword against the railing of the Black Pearl.  
"Well then what do you call me finding you in bed with my wife?" Will asked, kicking out at Jack.  
"Technically," said Jack, dodging Will's foot. "You were never really married. There were no wedding papers signed. And even if you were married, you died, therefore leaving Elizabeth widowed. QED, I stole nothing." Will gave a cry of anger and frustration, and ran towards Jack. Jack deftly side-stepped and stuck out his boot, tripping Will. Elizabeth couldn't watch anymore.  
"Jack!" she cried out. Jack looked up at her, smirking. He winked at her, and Will, seeing he was distracted, took his chance, his opportune moment, and thrust his sword deep into Jack's heart. Elizabeth screamed, was at Jack's side within seconds, cradling his head in her lap.  
"Lizzie..." Jack whispered, his breathing labored.  
"Jack. OH, Jack's it's my fault." she said, gesturing at the torrents of blood pouring from Jack's chest.  
"Lizzie.." Jack whispered again. "I-I love you..."  
"Jack, look at me!" Elizabeth cried. "Jack, no, you can't leave me!"  
"I love..."  
"JACK!!"_

Elizabeth shot up in her bed. Sweat covered her body, and the sheets of her bed stuckto her. Elizabeth drew her knees to her chest,trying to calm herself.

Telling herself that it was just a dream, and that Jack was right next door, she took deep breaths, but to no avail. She threw the sheets back and padded over to the door connecting her and Jack's rooms. Hoping it wasn't locked, she tried the doorknob, sighing when it turned. She slowly pushed open the door, eyes wide, trying to see Jack in the dark room. She heard him snoring softly, and headed in that direction.

"Jack?" she whispered. Seeing him sleeping soundly, Elizabeth burst into tears of relief that it was all a dream, and guilt at the thought of disturbing him. She sat on the edge of Jack's bed, covering her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't hear the movement from the occupant of the bed, didn't register that he was awake until he spoke.

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth lifted her head slightly, then lowered it again as the tears continued to flow.  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" He sounded so concerned that Elizabeth cried even harder. She couldn't do this to him, she didn't want her horrible dream to come true.  
"Stop cryin', darlin'." he said softly, moving so that he was sitting next to her, and rubbing her back soothingly. "I can't help ya feel better if I don't know what's wrong." Elizabeth sniffed and nodded, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself, to keep from shaking.  
"Jack, it was…it was horrible." Elizabeth said in a voice that shook as much as she did. "Will, he- he found out somehow and he attacked you and then you had him pinned on the ground and I called out to you and then when you looked at me he- Will stabbed you." Jack's arms snaked around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer to him, silently encouraging her to go on.

"And then- then you died, Jack you _died _in my arms and it was all my fault!!" As she said this, she burst into tears again, grabbing the blankets of Jack's bed and burying her face in them. Jack didn't say anything, just held her in his arms while she cried. After a few minutes, Elizabeth pushed herself away from jack and stood up, looking at him.

"I can't do this, Jack." she said sadly.

"What?" Jack said, standing up as well.

"I can't do this." she repeated. "If Will finds out about us, he'll kill you. Just like in my dream. I… I couldn't live with myself if you died, Jack. It'd be all my fault."  
"Liz…" Jack said. "First of all, I do _not _plan on letting William come close enough to run me through with his sword."

"But, Jack-"

"Don't interrupt, darlin'." Jack said, placing a finger on her lips. "Second of all, do you trust me?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said automatically.

"Then you'll trust me to not let myself get touched by young Will. Nor will I let him touch you. Savvy?" Elizabeth nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"But, Jack, what if when we tell him, he gets mad? What if he tried to fight you? What if-"

"What if you stop worrying?" Jack countered. He sat down on his bed, and, settling himself under the covers, patted the spot next to him. "And sleep here with me." Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously, and Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Not like that, princess." he said. "Just c'mere." He held out his arms and Elizabeth, giving in, crawled into bed next to him, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. Jack wrapped an arm around her, and with his free arm pulled the blanket up to rest on her shoulders. As he lay back down, he saw Elizabeth looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"What happens if Will does get mad, Jack?" she asked.

"Then he gets mad. Life moves on." Jack answered, laying back on the pillows and closing his eyes.

"You are at all scared?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at Jack.  
"M'Captain Jack Sparrow, love." Jack said. "Besides. Truth be told, I really don't find that eunuch very intimidating. "

"Don't call him that!" Elizabeth giggled, playfully slapping Jack's stomach.

"Oi." Jack said, opening one eye and frowning at her.  
"What?" Elizabeth asked raising one eyebrow. "Don't like that?"

"Not particularly." Jack said, closing his eye once more.

"Really…" Elizabeth said, slowly sitting up and moving so that she was kneeling next to him. Jack's eyes opened and he stared at her suspiciously.

"What're you doin'?" he asked.

"Nothing." Elizabeth answered innocently. Jack stared at her, eyes narrowed, then shrugged and closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head. _Perfect_. Elizabeth thought.

"Could it be that the great Captain Jack Sparrow is **_ticklish_?"**

"DON'T!" Jack cried, eyes flying open and throwing his arms out in front of him. But it was too late. Elizabeth tackled Jack and began tickling his stomach. Jack yelled, and tried to push Elizabeth off, but she dodged his hands.

"Stop!!" Jack said, laughing, waving his arms at her.

"Unbelievable." Elizabeth said, taking her hands away after a moment. "Jack has a weakness!" Jack, catching his breath, pulled her back into a lying position.

"You're cruel." he said playfully. "You are a cruel, ruthless, beautiful little pirate."

"Is that bad?"

"Absolutely not."

**Review lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay for updates!! Okay, I know alot of you have been asking about updates for "Getting Her Back." And I'm trying, I really am. Truth is, I have hit a terrible case of writers block. I'm really sorry, I'll try and get updates up as soon as possible.. In the mean time, enjoy this story, and check out the poll on my profile!**

**DID YOU KNOW...** Johnny has a fondness for hand-rolling Bali Shag tobacco with cheroot papers... interesting..

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

Chapter Eight

Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out, Jack noticed, but there was a sliver of light shining under the door, telling him that they had lit the lamps in the hallway outside his room. Jack glanced at the clock; 4:30 am. Perfect, he thought, the entire town is now hung over. He rolled over and looked at Elizabeth, still sound asleep. He smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, hoping she was never again troubled by nightmares. And as he thought that, he realized that he would do absolutely anything to keep her happy. He loved her. Crazy as it seemed, Captain Jack Sparrow was in love.

Gently, so as to not wake her, Jack climbed out of bed, and walked into the room adjoining to his room to fetch Elizabeth's shoes. Finding them, he re-entered his room and crossed over to the bed, and dropped her shoes on it. He then attempted to wake Elizabeth.  
"Lizzie, darlin'." he said quietly, sitting down on the bed. "Wake up, love." Elizabeth moaned and opened one eye sleepily.

"C'mon, get your shoes on, love." he said, standing up and gathering his clothing. "Coat, hat, belts, pistol, boots, _compass_, very important…" He ceased talking to himself as he turned around and saw Elizabeth had rolled over and pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Elizabeth!" he scolded her gently, walking back over to the bed. "C'mon, love, we're gonna go get the _Pearl_, remember?" He pulled the blankets off of the bed entirely, causing Elizabeth to gasp and curl up into a ball, her knees resting against her chest. Jack smirked and helped her to sit up, with her legs dangling off of the bed. He put her shoes on her feet and then picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to the door. Setting her down, he opened the door and started to walk down the hallway, but stopped as he glanced back and noticed Elizabeth leaning against the wall near the room they'd just vacated, eyes closed. Jack sighed and walked back to her, and picked her up once more, shaking his head.

"_Why _are ya so tired?" he asked her, reaching the end of the hallway and beginning to descend the stairs.

"Why are you so _awake?" _she mumbled in return, leaning her head against his shoulder. Jack chuckled, and set her on her feet once more as they reached the door leading outside. Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and, after making sure his hat was on straight, led her outside and into the night.

"Jack?" Elizabeth yawned, "How do you know where the _Pearl _is?"

"The docks, Lizzie." Jack said patiently, glancing around them warily.

"Yes, but…which ones?" Jack stopped and looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"There's only one dock, Liz." Jack said. "Not awake yet?"  
"No."

"When we get the _Pearl_, ye can sleep all day, love." He continued walking and pulled her after him. As they walked, it occurred to Elizabeth that, as the sun was not yet up, it was cold. Very cold, for the Caribbean. She shivered slightly and thought _Talking will make you warm. _

"Where is everyone?" she asked, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Sleeping, I suppose." Jack said, shrugging.

"Like n-normal people?"

"Aye." Jack chuckled, looking back at her. "But Captain Jack Sparrow is as far from normal as ye can get."

"T-t-true." Jack frowned and looked at her more closely.

"You're cold!" he said suddenly.

"N-no, Jack, I'm f-fine." she said, unable to keep herself from shivering as she said it. Jack whipped off his coat and put it over her shoulders. Elizabeth smiled and hugged it closer to her.

"Thank you, Jack." she said. Jack winked then continued walking. They rounded a corner and there she was, tied up at the docks.

"There she is!" Jack said happily. "There's the _Pearl_!" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile; he was as excited as a young boy. Jack led Elizabeth up to the _Black Pearl, _and as they neared the gangplank, Elizabeth said incredulously,

"We're just going to walk right on?"

"Aye. Why shouldn't we? It's my ship." he responded, as though stating the obvious.

"We're not going to be just a _little bit _more sneaky?" Jack thought for a moment.

"No. I'm good with this." Jack said and then walked up the gangplank and onto the _Pearl. _Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed, and as she stepped onto the deck, Jack went below deck, motioning for Elizabeth to stay. She did so, and almost laughed out loud as she heard Jack waking what few crewmen were sleeping on the ship.

"OI!" he shouted. "On deck all hands! Movement! I want movement!" From where she stood, she could see the crewmen emerging, and she was pleased to see all of the old crew members were there.

Mr. Cotton came up first, the elderly mute sailor with his beautiful parrot. The poor man had had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him… Nobody really knew how…

Next came Marty, the shortest of the crew, but one of the hardest and most enthusiastic workers. If he couldn't do the job that needed to be done, he would always cheer on the men that did it. Nobody really knew his story, he was a rather secretive midget, but he was friendly and polite.

After Marty came Pintel. Pintel was mostly bald, wave for a ring of long straggly hair around his head. He had yellow, scary eyes, and if he looked at something long enough, his left eye would drift away from his right eye.

Right behind Pintel came Ragetti. Ragetti was a tall skinny man, with an eye patch over his right eye. There had previously been a wooden eye where the patch was, but it had been taken from him and burned by Barbossa.

Finally, came Mr. Gibbs, Jack's elderly, often confused first mate. He, like Jack, was very fond of rum, and always had a flask of it with him. He was a very nice, sympathetic old man, and had always like to tell Elizabeth stories. Jack affectionately called him a superstitious old goat, which, admittedly, was true, but his superstitions often came in very handy.

"Right!" Jack said loudly, coming up behind his newly re-found crew. "Let's give Barbossa a taste of his own medicine, eh? Weigh anchor! Full canvas! Let's get outta here!" The crew looked at Jack in silence for a moment, then simultaneously gave a cheer of joy. Jack grinned, but hurriedly shushed them, waving his hands wildly.

"Yes, yes, glad to be back, gents. Now get movin'." Jack said. The crew began to move, cheerfully.

"No ,wait!" They all stopped and looked at Jack in confusion. "Ya all remember Elizabeth? She's comin' with us. To find the Fountain of Youth and so on. So. Ye will treat her as another captain, savvy?" The crew acknowledged her and then looked back to Jack.

"Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah." Jack said, pulling out his compass. "A heading." He stared at it for a moment, then sighed in fake exasperation, beckoning Elizabeth to him.

"Always points to ye, love" he murmured softly in her ear, ignoring the looks the crew were giving him. "Apparently you're always going to be part of me."

"Part?" Elizabeth said suddenly. "Heart! Oh Jack, Will's heart, I left it on that dinghy!"

"Now, calm down, Liz. "Jack said soothingly. "I'm sure it's fine, I'll go and get it."

"No, I should go," Elizabeth argued. "I'm the one who's supposed to be watching over it." But Jack wouldn't hear it.  
"Absolutely not." he said firmly. "You are _not _wanderin' the streets of Tortuga alone. 'Specially not at night. Just stay here, I'll be right back." Elizabeth stared at him in indignation for a moment, then, realizing that Jack was right, and that he could navigate those streets a lot quicker than she ever could, nodded.

"Be careful." she said softly.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't need to be careful." he said lightly, laying a kiss on Elizabeth's lips. "But I will anyway, just for you." He winked and then turned and walked briskly down the gangplank and off into the night. Elizabeth watched him disappear, and then turned to see the crew staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You jus' kissed the cap'n!" Pintel said in shock, pointing at her.

"Technically," Elizabeth said, grinning. "He kissed me. But either way, go do what you were told to do." She waved her hands about, acting very much like Jack, and walked into the Captain's cabin.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack sauntered down the streets to the beach where they'd left their dinghy, muttering to himself.

"Stupid bloody Will and his stupid bloody heart." he said crossly. "I just _had _to be a "good man" and let William stab the heart. Should've just stabbed the heart meself. After all; the _Immortal _Captain Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it." He'd come to the beach and started trudging through the sand to where their dinghy was anchored.

"'Course, if I _had _let Will die and stabbed the heart meself, not only would Lizzie not be with me, she'd be sad. The whelp's death would definitely make her sad… Can't stand seein' her sad, breaks me heart… Speakin' of hearts…" Jack had come to the dinghy and reached into it, extracting the ancient, engraved, rather hideous chest containing Will's heart. He turned and headed back, still mumbling.

"…And if Lizzie weren't with me, and she wasn't on that island William had left her on, who knows where she'd be? No, perhaps it was a good thing this is the eunuch's heart and not mine…Love has a funny way of reshuffling one's priorities."

"Jack." Jack dropped the chest and whirled around, pulling out his pistol as he did so.

"Bootstrap…Bill Turner?" Jack asked in disbelief. Bootstrap nodded, a grim look on his face.

"You look good, Jack." Jack grinned and put his pistol back where it had been before.

"And you look considerably better than the last time I saw you." Jack said, gesturing to Bootstrap's face and shoulders. "No starfish and whatnot." They stood in somewhat awkward silence for a moment.

"Well." Jack said, picking up the chest. "If you'll excuse me, I've a very lovely lady waiting for me." He began walking up the beach to the street but Bootstrap stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Jack stopped walking, not turning to face Bootstrap, grimacing as he spoke.

"I know about Miss Elizabeth, Jack."

"Really?" Jack said, feigning shock. "You've seen her lately? Well, if you see her again, give her my regards…" He trailed off as Bootstrap continued to silently stare at him.

"How long have ya known she's with me?" Jack asked sadly.

"I saw ye and Missus Turner earlier, Jack. In the alley." Bootstrap replied. "That, and ye have William's chest." Jack pulled a face and glanced down at it.

"How much did ya see in the alley?"

"Enough to tell that the lass has fallen for ye. Hard."

"Listen." Jack said in a low, urgent voice. "We were goin' to tell Will, we were just waitin' for the opportune moment."

"He wants to see ye, Jack." Bootstrap interrupted. "William wants to see ye."

"Can't it wait?" Jack asked. "I've gotta get this back to Lizabeth, commandeer the _Pearl_, set sail for Aqua de Vida, I'm really quite busy."

"Now, Jack."

"Fine then." Jack said gloomily. "Just give me twenty minutes."

"Aye, Jack. Twenty minutes. A longboat'll be waitin' for ye here." Jack nodded and headed back to the _Pearl_.

"Jack, you're all right!" Elizabeth greeted him as he walked into the Captain's cabin. Jack set the chest down on his desk and Elizabeth flung herself into his arms and covered his face with kisses.

"I was so worried, you'd been gone for so long, I thought something _horrible _had happened…" she trailed off at the look he was giving her.

"Will's here." he said grimly. "He wants to see me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Fast updates!! Yay!! So. Once again, check out the poll on my profile, if ya haven't already. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Tasha, who is helping me get through that horrible case of writers block. Thanks girl!! **

**DID YOU KNOW... It is rumored that Johnny Depp lost his virginity at 13?? Tsk tsk, Johnny!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me... I don't own anything.**

Chapter Nine

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

__

"No."

Elizabeth ran in front of Jack and blocked the door. Jack reached out a hand and attempted to gently move her aside, but she stood fast.

"Why not?"

"Liz, I'm not stupid. Ye come with me, William gets all jealous and angry, and tries to do something stupid."

"You said that you weren't intimidated by him!" Elizabeth argued.

"I'm not!"

"Then why can't I come?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Jack!!" Elizabeth cried out, exasperated.

"He might…try and hurt ye." Jack said, closing his eyes for a moment. Elizabeth didn't say anything, so he continued. "Lizzie, he'll be looking for any weakness I may possess. That'd be ye, love. And as soon as he figures _that _out, he'll do anything he can to hurt me. The only way he can do that is to hurt ye. I may be Captain Jack Sparrow, love, and I'll do anything to protect ye, but let's face facts. I'm only human."

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said softly, walking towards him. "He won't hurt me."

"What makes ye so sure?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer

"I'm his wife. He loves me." Jack had been leaning down to kiss her, but stopped as she said that. He pulled back and looked at her.

"We're goin' to have to chance that when I get back." he said quietly. "I have to go. He's expectin' me." He walked toward the door, and opened it, pausing to look back at her. Feeling an unexpected, and slightly unwanted, surge of emotion, he walked back to her and hugged her close to him.

"I'll be fine, darlin'." he whispered in her ear. He pulled back to look at her, then, running his hands through her hair, gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Please let me come, Jack." Elizabeth begged. "I want to see him." Jack sighed and looked down at her. Then he shook his head.

"Nay, love. Stay here. I promise ye can see him soon." Elizabeth sighed, then nodded, kissing him quickly.

"Please be careful, Jack."

"Always, m'dear." Jack smirked.

"I love you." Elizabeth said as he reached the door. He looked back at her.

"And I, you, love." he said fondly. "And I, you."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack retraced his steps once more, returning to the beach where a longboat was waiting for him. Climbing into it, he grabbed the oars and began rowing. As the oars cut through the water, he once again began talking to himself.

"Wonder what it is William wants. He couldn't possibly have found out about…me and Liz already…could he? 'Course he couldn't." he assured himself. "Unless…his father told 'im…" Jack gulped and felt a shiver run down his spine. "What's the matter with you?" he chided himself. "You're _Captain Jack Sparrow_. Ya don't get scared."  
"I beg to differ." Jack jumped and looked around, frowning when he saw an exact replica of himself sitting right next to him.

"Whaddaya want?" Jack groaned. "Thought I got rid of ye guys." The other Jack grinned.

"We tend to pop in at random times," he said, "just to bug you."

"Well, ye've certainly succeeded." the real Jack snapped. "Now go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.  
"No."

"Yes."

"Listen," said the Jack double. "I just wanted to say that ye _do _get scared."

"Well, yeah, but…not of the _whelp_."

"E's not jus' a whelp anymore." said the other Jack wisely. "He's an _undead _whelp now. An undead whelp what controls the sea and can make certain you have a miserable death."

"Did ye come here jus' to criticize me?" Jack asked angrily.  
"No."

"Then what the bloody hell d'ya want?"

"Well…"

"Out wiv it." Jack snapped.

"They miss you down at the Locker." the Jack look alike admitted. "They find you quite charming."

"Well," the real Jack said as his longboat stopped alongside the _Flying Dutchman _and he grabbed at the rope ladder hanging off it's side. "Tell ya one thing: I ain't goin' back to the Locker, and that's for certain."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack heaved himself up off the rope ladder and onto the _Dutchman_, then stood up, looking around. The _Dutchman_ really hadn't changed much since the last time Jack had been aboard. She was still barnacle encrusted and appeared to be rotting, the only thing that had really changed was the crew. They were now completely human, and were no longer "fish people." One of these former fish people now walked up to him, saying "Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, actually." Jack interrupted.

"Captain Turner is expectin' ye." the crewmate went on, gesturing for Jack to follow him. "Come this way."

Jack followed him, dread washing over him, becoming stronger with every step he took. Just as he was about to consider faking a sudden case of sea sickness, the crewman opened a door and pushed Jack, rather roughly, into it.

"Oi!" Jack said loudly, straightening up and brushing himself off. "Look, mate, ya can't jus' go around pushin'…people…" Jack trailed off as he noticed Will Turner standing before him with his father, Bootstrap Bill.

"Jack." Will said, smiling.

"Ah. If it isn't young William." Jack said, forcing a grin to appear. "Ya look good…ya know…for bein' dead… ya know, yer crewmen should really be taught some manners, think they spent too much time with ol' fish face, Jones."

"I'll look into that." Will laughed. "You look somewhat depressed, Jack. Something happen?"

"Barbossa took the _Pearl_." Jack said, grimacing. "I was actually just about to commandeer it, to sail away, so if we could just make this a quick visit…"

"Elizabeth's gone, Jack." Will said, getting to the point. "She's not on the island where I left her. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Why, no, William, I haven't seen Elizabeth since… since…" Jack trailed off as he saw the sadness in Will's eyes, the disappointment. "Right, strange as it seems, I can't lie to ye, Will. Elizabeth is fine. She's with me, on the _Pearl_." Jack watched as Will's face first showed relief, then confusion, then anger.

"Why is she with you?" Will asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

"We're goin' to find the Fountain of Youth and…" _Tell him. Don't tell him. Do ye want to lie to yer friend? Do ye want to DIE? Or worse… do ye want to lose Lizzie? _

"And?" Will prompted Jack, watching him expectantly.

"And…" _Do it. Don't do it. _"And, mate, I really hate to be the one to break this to ya…she wanted to be here, to soften the blow, as it were, but… Well, mate, the truth is, Elizabeth and I, we've…"

"Captain Turner." Jack froze, and looked toward the door slowly, recognizing the voice, which normally, he'd be thrilled to hear, but now….

"Elizabeth!" Will said happily.

"Missus Turner?" Bootstrap said, confused.

"Liza_beth_…." Jack said, annoyed. Elizabeth smiled apologetically.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, actually…" Jack said.

"Of course not!" Will said at the same time. He ran over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, and covering her mouth with his own. Jack felt his blood boil as he watched one of Will's hands tangle in her hair, the other traveling below her waist… Jack clenched his fists, and tried to keep his breathing even. He glanced at Bootstrap, who smiled sympathetically at him. Looking back at Elizabeth and Will, he had to try _very _hard to keep from laughing as Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and removed them from her body and stepped back away from him.

"I'm sorry, Will." Elizabeth said sadly. She walked away from Will, to Jack, who had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her and making her forget all about bloody Will. Elizabeth placed a hand on Jack's arm, and Jack looked down at her, smirking.

"Will." Elizabeth said, placing her hand in Jack's. "Will, I have something to tell you, and it isn't easy. I… I'm very sorry, but… I love Jack." Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, urging her to go on. "I still love you, Will, but it's a different type of love. A brotherly love. But Will, I'll still guard your heart with my life. And I'll be on that island for that one day. But Will…don't you want me to be happy? If I were to stay on that island, I wouldn't be happy at all. Will, I want this. I want to be with Jack." Will didn't say anything, just stared at Elizabeth and Jack.

"Will?" Elizabeth said quietly. "Please say something."

"If I could be so bold as to interject my professional opinion." Jack interrupted. "William, believe me, mate, we don't wanna hurt ye, but… Elizabeth needs freedom. Something that, regrettably, and lamentably, ye can't give her. Something that I can. That I will." The tenderness in Jack's eyes as he looked at Elizabeth forced will to finally speak.

"But…you're married to me." Will said triumphantly.

"Technically, ye're not. Where are the marriage papers that were signed? Where is the ring on her finger?" Jack asked Will.

"But…" Will started, but was stopped by Jack.

"And even if there were marriage papers that were signed, if there was a ring on her finger…. Ye died." Jack said, pointing at Will. "Therefore making Liz…_abeth_…a widow. QED, ye're not really married."

"Will, I'm really sorry." Elizabeth said, with tears in her eyes. "Truly, I am. But I don't want a life on land, waiting, only to see you once every ten years. I want a life at sea, to be free, to go wherever the wind takes me. I long to do what I want to do because I want it." Jack smiled as she quoted what she had said to him while sailing on the _Pearl_, three years ago. _She remembered?_

"You." Will said suddenly, looking at Jack. "You stole her."

"Now, William…" Jack began.

"You _stole _her!! She's my wife and you _stole _her!! I thought you were my friend!!" Will shouted.

"Jack." Elizabeth said softly, looking at him, eyes wide. "This is how my dream started. Let's go."

"Yes, go!" Will said, advancing towards them. Elizabeth gasped and gripped Jack's arm tightly. Jack stepped forward so that he was in front of Elizabeth, shielding her with his body, as Will continued towards them.

"Go. Leave here." Will said in a low, threatening voice. "Run away from me, Jack, like the coward that you are."

"Watch it, boy." Jack growled.

"Or," Will continued, pulling out his sword and pointing it directly at Jack's heart. "Stay here, and fight me like a man." Will raised his sword, intending to bring it down upon Jack, and then several things happened at once. Elizabeth screamed and pulled on Jack's arm. Jack kicked out with his boot and was satisfied to hear a grunt as his boot sank into Will's stomach. Bootstrap Bill, who had been quiet all this time, grabbed his son and shouted at Jack, "Go!"

Jack took the hint and ran out of the room, pulling Elizabeth after him. Just before he closed the door, Jack caught a glimpse of Will breaking free of his father's grasp.

"Shit." Jack said softly, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and sprinting away from the door. As he ran, he saw just how Elizabeth had gotten there. Lovely little pirate that she was, she'd gotten the crew to sail the _Black Pearl _to where the _Dutchman _was floating. He felt his heart swell with pride as he saw Gibbs on the Pearl, ordering the crew about, preparing to sail away quickly as soon as he and Elizabeth were safely aboard. All those lovely feelings left, however, when he heard Will storm out on deck.

"Get them, men!" he shouted." Don't let them get away!" Jack ran faster, but skidded to a halt when he felt Elizabeth's hand leave his own, and heard a shriek of pain. Jack whirled around and saw two of the crewmen had Elizabeth. Jack's eyes widened as he saw at least five heading for him.

"Bugger." he said to himself.

**I think that's a good place to stop... Hehehehehehe...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all!! Sorry it's been awhile... I was out of town for a bit. Anywho, if you haven't already, PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile!! It would be a GIGANTIC help in "Getting Her Back"**

**DID YOU KNOW... Keira Knightley has dyslexia and had to wear special glasses to help her read as a teenager??**

**Disclaimer: I own Johnny Depp!!...(Not)**

**Chapter Ten**

Jack sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, mate," he said in the direction of Will. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. D'ya really think I'm goin' to let a couple of former fish people scare me?" With that, Jack pulled out his pistol and shot three of the men, then pulled out his cutlass and slashed down the remaining two. He then turned to Will and smirked, before angrily looking towards the men holding _his _Lizzie.

"Pretty lil' lass ya got 'ere, Cap'n." One of them said to Will. "Wanna have fun wiv a _real _man, girlie?" Jack took a step towards him, but stopped as the man suddenly howled in pain and grabbed his foot, jumping up and down. Confused, Jack looked to Elizabeth, and upon seeing the triumphant look on her face, realized that she must have stomped on his foot. Jack grinned, but the grin quickly slid from his face as the man straightened up and slapped Elizabeth across the face. Jack cleared the distance between them in two, bounding steps and, without even thinking, reached back and slammed his fist into the man's face. The man reeled and fell backwards, yelling and gripping his nose, blood pouring down his face.

"Can't say I blame ya, mate," Jack said to him, wiggling his fingers at him. "I've got a ring on every finger. That musta hurt."

"What'cha so mad for?" asked the other crewmen. "Stupid little wench deserved it." Jack turned and took half a step towards the second man, who gave a yell of fright and let go of Elizabeth, running away. Jack chuckled, watching the man leave, shaking his head, but frowned when he heard quite a bit of moaning and struggling behind him. Turning, Jack saw the man he'd punched standing, hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, lips pressed firmly against hers. Elizabeth was trying to yell, which explained the moaning, and was pushing against his chest. That did it. Jack had had enough.

"That's it." Jack said, striding over and breaking them apart. "No more Captain Nice Guy." He then pushed the man to the ground and tackled him, punching, kicking, and scratching every inch of the man he could reach. Elizabeth tugged on Jack's coat, trying to stop them.

"Jack, Jack, stop, stop! He's not even worth it!!" she cried. After several seconds, Jack, satisfied at last, stood and grabbed Elizabeth around the waist. Rushing to the side of the _Flying Dutchman_, and grabbing a rope, turned and looked directly at Will.

"This is the day you shall _always _remember as the day that you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, "And!" he added, "Captain Elizabeth _Swann_!" With that, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, and Jack swung them over to the _Black Pearl. _

Before his feet had even touched the deck of his ship, Jack gave the order to sail away, and fast.

"Man the cannons!" he shouted, gently removing Elizabeth's arms from around his neck. He headed for the helm, shouting orders as he went.

"Aim at the _Dutchman_! Weigh anchor! Full canvas! Fire at will, lads." The cannons fired, and the _Dutchman _returned fire, sending a shock through the Pearl, knocking Elizabeth to her feet. Jack saw and attempted to get her attention, to tell her to get up to the helm, where it was relatively safer, but the cannon fire was too loud.

"Lizzie!" he shouted as loud as he could. **_"Lizabeth!!" _Elizabeth heard, and looked up at Jack, who was waving his hands wildly, beckoning her towards him. She pushed herself to her feet and began running to the helm, but halfway up the stairway, the _Dutchman _fired again, knocking Elizabeth sideways. Gasping for breath, Elizabeth crawled up the remaining stairs, and leaped to her feet. **

"Jack!" she cried, running up to him. Jack, we've got to get out of here! He's going to destroy the _Pearl_!"

"I _know_, Lizzie." Jack growled, spinning the wheel to port and grabbing her around the waist as another cannon ball shook the ship.

"Can't you make her go any faster?" Elizabeth asked, partially scared, partially impatient.

"Elizabeth, unless you can _talk _to the wind and make it stronger, _this is as fast as I can go!_" Jack snapped at her.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Stop it!" Elizabeth wailed, stomping her foot. "I just left my husband, who was also my childhood friend, and he probably hates me now, and I did it all for _you_!" Tears streaming down her face, she whirled around and flew down the stairs and into the Captain's cabin.

"Lizzie!" Jack called after her. "Lizzie, wait!" But the door slammed shut behind her. Jack groaned and tilted his head backwards, looking at the sky in frustration. After a few minutes, he glanced behind him and saw that the _Dutchman _was falling behind them, and that the _Pearl _was living up to her name as the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

"Mr. Cotton!" Jack said, calling to the first crewmate he saw. "Take the helm!" He walked down the stairs, waving his hands around, saying as he went, "If anyone needs me, I shall be in my cabin."

"But, Cap'n!" Ragetti called from the Crow's Nest. "What if the Dutchman should catch up?"

"Then come and get me." Jack said, in a matter-of-fact voice, opening his door and walking in.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Thought I told ya to stay on the _Pearl_, Lizabeth." Jack said in a mock stern voice, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth looked up at Jack from where she sat, at his desk, arms folded on it; she'd obviously had her head resting on them. Tears still fell from her eyes, which were now red and puffy.

"I couldn't!" she wailed, putting her head back on her arms. "I just couldn't! Not knowing what Will wanted or if you were okay…it was torture! I had to go, Jack! I _had _to!" She started sobbing, and Jack, feeling guilty for making her feel this way, walked over to her and squatted down next to where she sat.

"Lizzie." he said softly. Elizabeth turned away from him, sobbing harder than before.

"Lizzie, love, look at me please." he said. She raised her head slightly looking annoyed.

"What?" she snapped. Jack raised an eyebrow, and stood up, waving his hands, as if asking her to move.

"Get up." he said.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth said indignantly.

"Get. Up." Jack repeated clearly. "I want my chair." Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Please?" Jack said, waving his hands again.

"You," Elizabeth huffed, jumping to her feet. "Are _unbelievable_! You're impossible! You're…you're…"

"Obnoxious?" Jack supplied. "Irritating? Exasperating? A pain-in-the-ass?"

"An obnoxious, irritating, exasperating pain-in-the-ass _pirate_!" Elizabeth snarled, moving so that her face was inches from his.

"This is true." Jack admitted, grinning. "And you are a cruel, ruthless, stubborn murderess." Elizabeth glared at him, eyes flashing in anger, and Jack immediately wished he hadn't said it.

"A murderess," he improvised quickly, "with hair and eyes that shine like the Caribbean sun on a summer day." _There_, he thought, _women can't stay mad where flattery is concerned. _Just as he had suspected, after a few moments, Elizabeth's furious, tearstained face softened, and before she could stop herself, there was a small smile on her face.

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered, looking down guiltily. "I'm so sorry. I… My temper has always been one of my greatest faults."

"Faults? Oh, Liz," Jack said, putting a finger under her chin and gently tipping it up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Your temper is what makes you who you are. Unpredictable, my dearest, like the sea. This could explain why I'm so crazy about you." Elizabeth smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his slid around her waist. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, calmed by Jack's hand soothingly rubbing her back. Jack looked down at her, and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer, enjoying the feel of her small body pressed against his own, of his arms wrapped around her body, as though shielding her from the pain, the cruelty of the outside world. Perhaps, if he never let go, if he held her close enough to him, she'd never be hurt by anyone, ever again… Except that she was pulling back, was walking away from him, towards the door. Jack watched in hurt confusion as she opened the door, but then, she didn't leave…she stood aside as if to let…someone…

"Oh," said Jack, playing it cool. "Mr. Gibbs. And just what is it that brings ya to my cabin this morning?"

"Well, Cap'n…" Mr. Gibbs said, pulling on the hem of his shirt awkwardly. "The crew, meanin' me as well, is mighty glad to have ye back. They wanted me to tell ya that we should have rum tonight, to celebrate your return."

"An excellent proposal, Master Gibbs." Jack said, sitting down in his chair at last. "And how is the ship's rum supply?"

"Barbossa jus' replenished the stocks, Cap'n!" Gibbs said happily.

"Wonderful." Jack said. "Carry on with your duties, Gibbs." Gibbs nodded, and turned to hurry from the room.

"Wait!" Jack called after him. "How the bloody hell did ye get here, anyway? Last I saw you was here in Tortuga, walkin' away with Scarlet and Giselle. Who, by the way, I had already paid for a night of-" Elizabeth interrupted, clearing her throat, reminding Jack that she was still in the room. "Of…cards." Jack said hastily. "Of cards and rum. Nothing more. Just harmless nonsense."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said knowingly, moving over to examine one of Jack's many bookcases.

"Barbossa thought I'd be useful." Gibbs said, in answer to Jack's question. "Once he figured out 'twas you who took the charts, the one showin' the way to Aqua de Vida, which was right brilliant of ya, he came back to Tortuga lookin' for ya. Well, instead of ye, he found me, seein' as ya'd already left, an' he figured I'd know where ya woulda gone, and so he asked me to join 'is crew".

"And you did?" Jack asked incredulously. "You joined Barbossa's crew? Willingly?"

"Free rum." Gibbs said, shrugging.

"Ah." Jack said, understanding completely, while Elizabeth glanced over at the pair of them, and then shook her head and, muttering something about "bloody drunks", went back to perusing Jack's book collection.

"But, where've ya been then?" Jack said, putting his feet on top of his desk. "Haven't seen or heard from ya in… How long were ya on that island, love?"

"Two months." Elizabeth responded absentmindedly as she grabbed a copy of Romeo and Juliet and settled herself on the window seat across the room from them.

"In two months." Jack said.

"Took 'em on a wild goose chase, o'course." Gibbs laughed. "Took 'em to Singapore, then Shipwreck Cove, then Isle de Cruces, even Port Royal. _That _was interesting…Couldn't let them find ya, could I? Now, Cap'n, I'd best be returnin' to me duties." Jack nodded, watching him go, with a small smile on his face, and leaned his chair back so that it was on its back legs.

"Real friend, Gibbs is." he said, crossing one foot over the other.

"Indeed he is." Elizabeth said, turning a page in her book. Jack glanced over at her at the noise.

"What's that you're readin' love?" he asked.

"Romeo and Juliet."

Elizabeth answered, holding up the book.

"That's a good one." Jack said, sliding his hat down over his eyes. "Help yourself to any of them, princess."

There was silence in the cabin for a few moments, while Elizabeth read and Jack tried to sleep. Just as he was dozing off, Elizabeth glanced up at him.

"Jack?" she said quietly. Jack didn't answer, just sat there, arms folded over his chest, seemingly asleep. "Jack. Are you awake?" No answer. Elizabeth set her book down, and got up, her shoes making soft tapping noises as they hit the floor.

"Well," Elizabeth said, walking slowly towards the door, looking at Jack. "It looks like you're asleep. So… I guess you can't stop me from, oh, I don't know…" A smirk appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Invading your rum supplies and burning it all?" That was the magic phrase. Jack stood up so quickly that his chair toppled over backwards.

"Don't even _think _about it." Jack snarled, righting his chair and glaring at her.

"Now that I've got your attention." Elizabeth said, laughing. "What are we going to do about Will?"

"Ugh." Jack groaned, sitting down once more. "Bloody Will. He's such a _eunuch_. No. No, he's lower than a eunuch, he's… he's a _blacksmith_." Elizabeth stared at him for a moment.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes." Jack said. "And darlin' he doesn't matter right now. What matters is that fact that you didn't get enough sleep last night." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door leading into his bedroom.

"Sleep in here, Lizzie." he said, gesturing towards his bed.

"But…Jack." Elizabeth said, looking first at the small bed, then at Jack. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, m'dear. I don't need a full night's sleep. You however, need sleep, as you are a Swann, not a Sparrow." _Yet_, he thought, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"And as for tonight," he added, with a wink. "I can sleep with the crew."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once more! **

**Seriously guys... One person has voted on the poll. Please please PLEASE go check it out!! Dont make me beg!!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**Also: the song "A la Nanita" belongs to Disney as well. **

**DID YOU KNOW... Keira Knightley's hero is her captor in CotBP, Geoffery Rush?**

Elizabeth woke with a shock sometime later, and she sat up, running her hand through her hair and listening for what had woken her. Laughter, music, loud voices….

"What on Earth?" she said softly, pushing back the covers and crawled out of bed. Padding over to the door, she looked out into Jack's cabin to discover it empty. Confused, she walked through the cabin to the door leading out onto the deck of the _Black Pearl. _She stopped just outside the door, her hand on the knob, listening. She could hear the music and talking more clearly now. There was a fiddle, and a guitar, and something that sounded like a flute. Obviously, they were celebrating Jack's return as Captain. Elizabeth smiled and started to turn the doorknob, but stopped when a loud cheer went up as the song ended, and Jack's voice could be heard.

"All right, all right, keep it down, men!" he called out. "Remember, Lizzie's sleeping." This statement was met by a series of jeers, catcalls, and laughter that caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"Shut it, ya immature dogs." Jack said, laughing.

"Lizzie, huh?" called out a crewmember. "Gettin' mighty friendly, aren't ya?"

"Seriously." Jack said. "What can I do to make you old sea urchins shut up?"

"Play another song!" several voices called.

"One more, gents." Jack said. "One more." A guitar was being strummed, and then began playing, a beautiful Spanish lullaby. Elizabeth finally pushed open the door and slipped onto deck unseen. She stopped suddenly as she saw who was playing the guitar.

"Jack can play the guitar??" she whispered in shock. Indeed, Jack was sitting amongst his crew, a guitar on his lap, his fingers moving nimbly across the strings. Elizabeth shook her head, disbelief on her face, as Jack played the song her mother had sang to her as a small child. Overcome with emotion, she began singing along to Jack's guitar.

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella" 

As the echoes of her voice and Jack's guitar faded away, Elizabeth stepped out of the shadows. Jack, smiling, set down his guitar and stood up.

"Lizzie, darlin'." he said, spreading his arms out wide. "Yer awake."

"And you," Elizabeth said, walking into his embrace. "Never cease to amaze me."

"Really?" Jack remarked, his arms folding around her. "How so, dearie?"

"I didn't know you could play the guitar!" she said.

"And I didn't know you could sing so beautifully." Jack responded. "Nor did I know you even knew a Spanish lullaby."

"My grandmother was Spanish. She taught that song to my mother, who taught it to me." Elizabeth said, smiling sadly. "Before she died."

"Yer the amazing one, Liz." Jack said, letting go and beckoning her towards the jumble of crewmen. He sat down on a barrel and took the rum and cigar that was offered to him. Placing the cigar in his mouth and inhaling, he gestured the barrel next to him.

"Sit down." he said around the cigar. Elizabeth jumped up on the barrel and took the rum Jack offered her, daintily crossing one leg over the other.

"Play us another song, Cap'n." Pintel said eagerly. Jack removed the cigar from his mouth and sighed, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

"Only if Lizabeth sings with me." Jack said coyly, glancing at Elizabeth.

"I'm not that good of a singer…" Elizabeth said, blushing. She looked down at her hands, playing with Jack's ring that still shone brightly there.

"Are ya daft?" Mr. Gibbs said loudly. "Yer bloody brilliant!"

"He's right, darlin'." Jack said, smirking. Elizabeth looked around at all the eager, begging faces, and just couldn't resist.

"All right, fine." Elizabeth agreed, and a loud cheer went up, causing her to smile.

"Now then," Jack said, leaning down and picking his guitar up off of the floor. "What song d'ya wanna sing?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Jack. I'll sing whatever you play."

"Right then," Jack said, strumming a few chords and beginning to play. It was a fast, lively song, which Elizabeth recognized immediately.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," she sang.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Maraud and embezzle and even hijack,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We kindle and char, we inflame and ignite,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We burn up the city; we're really a fright,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We're devils; we're black sheep, really bad eggs,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We're beggars and blights, ne'er do well cads,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!"

"I love that song." Jack said as the song ended. The crew cheered, shouting praises at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Nicely played, Cap'n!" shouted Ragetti.

"Nice voice, poppet!" Pintel chimed in. Jack smirked and glanced over at Elizabeth, whose face was bright red, but she was smiling. He set down his guitar and picked up his bottle of rum, taking a large gulp of the bitter liquid.

"Someone else play now." he said, gesturing to the man holding the fiddle. "How 'bout you, Smith?" The man called Smith, a young pirate, who didn't talk much, obediently picked up his fiddle and struck up a lively tune. Elizabeth tapped her foot along to the music, halfheartedly listening to Jack as he told Gibbs a tale of one of his famous adventures.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up to see Ragetti standing in front of her, wringing his hands nervously.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said kindly, smiling at him

"Er…would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, who was still in deep discussion with Mr. Gibbs. _Surely he won't mind._

"I'd love to." she said to Ragetti, taking his hand and jumping down from the barrel she was sitting on. Ragetti smiled and led her slightly away from the cluster of barrels. Grabbing one of her hands and placing his other on her waist, Ragetti led the dance. Together, they twirled around and around, until Elizabeth was light-headed from laughter.

"My goodness," she panted. "You're a marvelous dancer, Ragetti."

"Thank you, Miss. Elizabeth." Ragetti answered, turning as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said happily, as Ragetti's hands flew away from her, as if she were on fire.

"Cap'n! I was just…er…we…I…" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'll just…go now." Ragetti said awkwardly, heading back to the crew. Jack stared after him, absentmindedly putting his hands on Elizabeth's hips and pulling her closer to him. _Looked like that scumbag was enjoying himself. _He thought. _Whelp. Yes, Ragetti, that's right, go over there and drink yer rum like nothin' happened… bugger. Where's my rum?… Bloody hell, I left it over there. Damn. I want rum. Rum's good… oh wait. I'm supposed to be mad at Ragetti. Yes, anger, focus, Sparrow, focus. Bloody Ragetti. If he ever touches, looks at, or even stands near Lizzie again…_

"Jack?" Jack was snapped out of his reverie as Elizabeth spoke; looking at him, an expectant look on her face, as if she'd asked him something.

"Yes?" he said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I _said_ are you glad to be back?" she repeated herself.

"Oh." Jack said. "That I am, princess." The pirate with the flute now played a slow ballad that Elizabeth remembered hearing at promotion ceremonies, weddings, and various other events she'd attended in her past, and wondered briefly how a pirate would know such a song before Jack slid his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"Dance with me." he whispered. Elizabeth smiled, and allowed Jack to pull her closer as the danced slowly. Elizabeth tangled her hands in his dreadlocks and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Their "dancing" really wasn't even dancing, more like two people holding each other close and enjoying each other's company, but it made Elizabeth happy all the same.

The song ended after a few moments, but Elizabeth kept her head where it was, enjoying the fact that she could hear his heartbeat. She was very glad that she could hear his heart in his chest, and it wasn't locked away, like Will's.

"Liz." Jack said suddenly, pulling away from her. "I'm going to bed." Elizabeth looked up at him, worried.

"Jack, are you all right?" she asked him.

"M'fine, love." he said, kissing her forehead. "Just tired is all."

"All right…" Elizabeth said doubtingly. "Good night."

"Night, love." he turned and headed for his cabin, while Elizabeth turned and sat once more with the crew.

"Hey, Miss. Elizabeth, where be the Cap'n?" Marty called out drunkenly.

"He went to bed." she responded, jumping onto a barrel. She grabbed the bottle of rum Jack had left behind, and finished what was left of it…which wasn't very much. She sat in silence, listening to the crew swap tall tales for a while, worrying about Jack. _I wonder why it is he went to bed so early. _She thought. _He told me just this afternoon that he didn't need a full night's sleep… he told me that he didn't need his bed. Wait…. _

"Mr. Gibbs?" she called out suddenly. "Where am I to sleep?"

But the elderly first mate was too drunk to understand she'd asked a question, let alone answer it. Elizabeth sighed and walked away, bidding the crew good night as she went.

_I think I'll check on Jack,_ she thought, _before I tackle the question as to where I'm going to sleep. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Woot woot!! New chapter!! Sorry it's been so long... Life has been getting in the way.. **

**You may have noticed that the poll is gone from my profile.. Jack and Lizzie's child's gender will be... drumroll please... found out if you read "Getting Her Back!" Ha! Fooled ya!**

**BTW.. Happy Talk Like A Pirate Day...Arrrr!**

Elizabeth walked into Jack's cabin and closed the door behind her. The room was pitch black; Elizabeth couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She could see a sliver of light emerging from under Jack's door… She headed blindly in that direction, stumbling slightly. As her stomach did back flips, Elizabeth made it to Jack's door and knocked clumsily, swaying slightly on her feet. She vaguely heard the groaning of bedsprings and footsteps coming towards her before Jack opened the door.

"Lizzie!" he said happily, stepping aside to allow her to walk in. Elizabeth stumbled into the room, her legs wobbly beneath her. Jack closed the door, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Lizzie?" he said again, walking towards her and grabbing her arm before she fell to the floor. Elizabeth looked up at him, mouth open slightly, pale, and Jack could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her matter of factly. Elizabeth shook her head, swallowing painfully.

"I only had two bottles…" she said faintly. Jack sighed and swept her off of her feet, so that she was reclining in his arms.

"Sometimes two bottles is enough, love." he said quietly, walking over to his bed and placing her on it. She lay there for a moment, looking up at him, breathing heavily, before she flung herself off of the bed and towards the window. Pushing it open, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the sea. Jack cringed, sticking out his tongue.

"Ew.." he said softly. Elizabeth staggered back to the bed and collapsed on it, letting out a tired moan.

"All right?" Jack asked her quietly. Elizabeth turned to glare at him. "I'm guessing not…" Elizabeth closed her eyes, and gagged slightly. Jack's eyes widened and glanced around the room, spotting an old bucket in the corner. He brought it over to rest next to the bed on the floor, placing an old bed sheet under it.

"Here love." he said. "You can stay in here." He turned to leave the room, but a faint voice made him stop.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Lizzie?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Stay with me please…" she said, struggling to sit up. Jack smiled slightly and sauntered over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to her.

"I'll stay 'till you fall asleep." he said, pushing a stray piece of hair off of her face.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said after a few moments of silence. Jack looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I'm not drunk."

"I know, Liz." he said softly, humoring her.

"I'm not!" she protested, making an effort to sit up, but Jack pushed her gently back down on the bed.

"If I were drunk," she whispered, looking up at Jack. "How would I be forming coherent sentences?"

"Oh, now that's not fair, Lizabeth." Jack said in mock severity, moving so that he was sitting comfortably on the bed next to her. "Some people can form perfectly communicative phrases when intoxicated. Take me, for instance." he added, winking at her.

"I'm not _some people_, Jack. I'm Elizabeth."

"Aye." Jack said, smirking and glancing down at her. "Ya are. _And_, you're supposed to be sleeping. Now close those eyes." He demanded, and watched as Elizabeth obediently closed her eyes, grinning.

_"I love you, Lizabeth." Jack murmured in a low voice, bending over so that his lips brushed against her earlobe, his moustache tickling her. Elizabeth shivered, opening her bright eyes and looking at Jack. Then she moaned, and rolled over quickly, heaving once more into the bucket Jack had placed there. Jack instantly was behind her, gently pulling her hair behind her neck and holding it there, out of her way. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly and gasped as a sudden shot of pain stabbed her stomach, causing her to double over and almost fall off the bed._

"Oh!" she cried softly as Jack hurriedly wrapped his arms around her, catching her and pulling her back to him.

"Lizzie!" he said, turning her to face him. "Lizzie, what is it, what's wrong??"

"My…stomach!" she panted, her face paling, and pushing away from Jack to wrap around herself and wincing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhh!! I am sooo incredibly sorry!! How long has it even _been?? _I honestly don't know. But no, I haven't died. And here's a new chapter for you my lovelies! Enjoy!!**

**...Please do not murder me for the wait....**

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out, wincing as she did so. She grabbed his arm, holding it tightly as another wave of pain shot through her. "Jack!!"

"Lizzie…" Jack said soothingly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "Lizzie, darlin', I'm right here." Elizabeth's chest began to heave, and Jack darted for the bucket, holding it in front of her. She vomited once more into the bucket, breathing heavily as she squeezed Jack's arm painfully.

"Lizzie." Jack said calmly. "Lizzie, you'll be all right. Just breathe, love." Elizabeth nodded, taking deep, gasping breaths as she looked up at Jack with wide eyes.

"Jack…" she wheezed, her voice cracking. Jack shook his head slightly pushing her hair out of her face.

"Don't talk love." he said softly. "Will you be all right for a moment? I've gotta talk to Gibbs…" Elizabeth nodded, closing her eyes and pulling the bucket towards her, moaning.

"Liz? I don't have to…"

"Go." Elizabeth said as sharply as she could manage. "I'll be fine." Jack nodded and got up, quickly leaving the room in just his breeches and shirt, leaving the door open behind him.

Once out on deck, Jack abandoned all captain-ly pretenses and ran through the darkness, waving his arms about wildly.

"Gibbs!" he cried, sliding to a halt and throwing himself down the stairs leading to where the crew slept. "Gibbs! God_damn it_, Gibbs, wake up!!"

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack," the elderly first mate moaned, groggily pulling himself off of his bunk and facing his captain. "What?!?"

"Set sail for the nearest port." Jack said, turning and darting back up the stairs. Mr. Gibbs followed him quickly, huffing and puffing from the effort.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, catching up to him. "What's happened?"

"It's Lizabeth." Jack said, gesturing wildly towards his cabin. "She's sick, mate, we've got to get her to a doctor as fast as possible. As this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, I'd like to see us _anywhere _by morning."

"Aye…cap'n…" Gibbs said, confused as Jack ran away from him again.

Jack darted back to his cabin and burst in to find Elizabeth lying on the bed, crying softly into one of Jack's pillows.

"Lizzie!" he said in shock, going to the bed and laying next to her. "What's wrong, my love?" Elizabeth just shook her head, burying her face in Jack's shoulder.

"Lizabeth…" Jack said softly, gently rubbing her back. "Hush, darlin', it's all right…"

"Jack…" Elizabeth moaned, laying her head on his chest. "Jack, what's wrong with me?" Jack tightened his grip on her and sighed.

"I…I don't know, love…" he looked down at her, worry etched into the lines of his face. "I really don't…but I'm gonna get ya to a doctor as fast as I can, savvy?" Elizabeth nodded, closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep, Lizzie." Jack murmured softly, stroking her back as he spoke. "I won't leave you. I'll be right here when you wake up." Elizabeth muttered an affirmative statement under her breath and soon her breathing became even, and she slept.

----------------------------------------The Next Morning----------------------------------------

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she moaned. Sunshine was streaming in through the nearby window, hurting her eyes. She rolled over and gasped, seeing Jack lying next to her, head propped up on one hand, staring at her.

"'Morning." he said, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"Good morning…" Elizabeth responded, somewhat distractedly. Jack raised his eyebrows but ignored it.

"How ya feelin', m'dear?" he asked, letting one hand trail down her side. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I've felt better…"

"Well. Gibbs informed me two hours ago that we were about two hours from a port called El Gato."

"El…Gato?"

"It's…a pirate port." Jack admitted. "But, it's a pirate port where one of the best doctors this side of Port Royal. So don't worry, Lizzie-dear, ol' Jack'll get ya taken care of." Elizabeth eyed him warily, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Jack…" she began, but Jack, sensing that she was about to argue with him, and most likely win, quickly put an end to that problem, jumping up out of the bed.

"Where…where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, disappointment showing in her face.

"Out on deck. Must check on Gibbs and make sure he hasn't let the _Pearl _go to pot. Captain duties , darling, are unavoidable, I'm afraid."

"Oh…" Elizabeth sighed. "All right…" Jack, placing his hat on his head, leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"I'll be back soon, Lizabeth." Jack said. "And until then, you stay here. Savvy? And I'll bring you back a doctor what can figure out your ailment in a matter of minutes." With that, Jack winked and whirled around, sauntering towards the door and closing it behind him, leaving Elizabeth to chuckle softly to herself.


End file.
